


Happy Christmas

by Citrushe



Series: Family daily stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Eve, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Professor Obi-Wan, Student Anakin Skywalker, double crush, funny & sweet, palpatine is a cunning cat, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 快乐向 互相暗恋梗   狗血满满校园AU学生ani/教授obi老梗了就是应个景
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Family daily stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

小猫ppt想要破坏自己忠诚的“奴隶”anakin和讨厌的obiwan的感情

结果弄巧成拙

————————————————————

“Anakin，我认为这里还需要……”Obiwan的话说一半，就看到自己的学生脸上露出了那种一贯的不耐烦。

“我希望你能端正一下态度”Obiwan板着脸说道，他坐直身子，“如果你真的想在元旦前把文章投出去的话，那么修改是非常必要的。”

不，我想的不是这件事——Anakin扭过头深深的吸气调整了一下情绪。

下次，也许下一次，不应该把Obiwan请到家里来给自己修改文章，他以为自己已经暗示的非常明显了。

每一次他都会精心准备姜饼，玫瑰花，到处都是香薰蜡烛的味道，还有哪个Alpha会在自己家里做这些装扮呢？而Obiwan好像从来没有注意到这些异常。

Anakin绝望的想，他可能不得不接受现实，他的导师——严谨保守的英国绅士，只是把他当作一个普通的学生而已，对自己这个英俊年轻的Alpha根本没有任何其他想法。

Obiwan深吸口气，正准备继续说下去，突然听到了身后传来声响，一个黑色的身影越过他肩膀重重的砸在了Anakin的机械键盘上。

“Palpatine——”

Anakin急忙把它伸手抱起来。

“抱歉，教授，我明明把他关在卧室里了。”

“Anakin”Obiwan的声音里带了些愤怒，“我已经告诉过你，养宠物只会让你分心，要完全的投入到研究中。如果你想明年还想按时毕业的话，就应该听我的话。”

“抱歉”Anakin低着头，轻轻抚摸着Palpatine柔软的绒毛，显然没有任何想把他送走的迹象。

“这些都是令你分心的东西，”Obiwan稍微放软了语气“如果你真的很喜欢它，可以暂时把它送回家里。”

Anakin没有说话，他抱着Palpatine的手臂收的紧了些。

是不是我的一切，你都看不顺眼。

Obiwan合上自己的笔记本电脑，在内心里长出了口气，如果说还有什么比跟喜欢的Alpha共处一室更加折磨人，恐怕就是这个完美的Alpha正好是自己的学生。

无法触及的感情，带着禁忌色彩的迷恋，自卑带来的羞耻。

他走出门，才发现外面已经开始下起了大雪。

道路的商铺播放起圣诞节的音乐，绿色和红色交织成的花环挂在门窗上，这一切都洋溢着节日的喜悦。Obiwan看着橱窗玻璃中五彩的灯火下，自己略带昏暗的影子，发出了一声自嘲的笑。

——我这么紧张的想让他毕业，是否在幻想Anakin脱离学生的身份后，也许有机会，也许可能，他看着橱窗里的自己，一个面色僵硬，眼角带有细纹的中年人。

多么可笑的幻想。

Anakin从来都是认为我保守死板，他对我的一切都充满了不耐烦，也许他真的向系里的学生们说的那样，喜欢着年轻美丽的Padme。

Padme是个好姑娘，Obiwan心想，年轻的Alpha就应该找跟他适合的Omega结合，我不可以为这种嫉妒而心烦。

当他从这种恍惚中回神的时候，才发现自己已经走进了店里，在店主热切的注视下，Obiwan随手买了一盒心形的巧克力。

出门的时候他略有些尴尬，这种东西，能送给谁呢？

Palpatine是只短毛的黑色小猫，他不过才三四个月大小，正趴在窗台上暗自摩擦着爪子。

又是一次失败的攻击。

但我绝对会打败这个人类的。

——Anakin是我忠实的奴隶，我一出生就拥有的私人物品。

而现在，他为了别的主人付出了更多的时间。

Palpatine显然不能理解Anakin需要上课，做实验，以及作为人类的社交行为。

他只能闻到Anakin身上沾染的那种味道，一个人类Omega的味道。

Anakin精心准备的姜饼，经常被打翻在地上。那是因为无处不在的玫瑰花瓣，总是会不小心沾在他光泽柔顺的毛发上，而那些味道刺鼻的火焰，经常会把他漂亮的尾巴烫伤。

这一切都是因为那个Omega存在的，他每次出现前都会伴随着这样的序曲。

Obiwan一定是从地狱来的魔鬼，让我忠诚的奴隶背叛我。

这只从奶猫时期就被Padme当作礼物送给Anakin的小猫显然有着非常错误的自我认知，但他确实也有着人类无法承受和想象的智慧。

——别以为我不知道这个Omega的秘密，他热烈的暗恋着我的奴隶。

而我，不会让他得逞的。

Palpatine发出了咕噜噜的声响。

趴在窗户上的Palpatine，在窗帘的庇护下暗中观察了Obiwan买巧克力的一幕，他窃笑着舔了舔自己爪子，回头看了一眼躺在沙发上一动不动的人类奴隶。

想跟我的奴隶表白吗？门都没有。

电话响的时候，Anakin依然躺在那里胡思乱想，Palpatine在他肚子上踩了几圈刚找到个舒适地方睡觉。

“Padme？”

“Ani，你在哪里？”电话里面的女孩高声叫喊着。“快过来帮忙！Yoda老师的实验室水管爆炸了，我们正在抢修。”

“我的天呢，”Anakin捂住了脸，这可是平安夜，就不能给他点好消息吗？他穿好衣服出门，没有注意到Palpatine趁机跳到了他的羽绒服帽子里。

Obiwan的车停在门口，显然他也接到了通知在等Anakin下楼。

Anakin刚刚把屁股落在副驾驶上，就听到了清脆的碎裂声。

“这是什么？”

Palpatine从他的帽子里悄悄的露出头。

对着Anakin手里的巧克力，两人都陷入了短暂的沉默，Obiwan简直想要找个地方钻进去，而Anakin的心理则充满了愤怒，他在脑海里寻找着Obiwan可能会交往的人。

难道是那个总是黑着个脸的Windu，或者是那个总来找他闲聊的奥加纳主任，还是隔壁系里那个散发着优雅气味的Satine教授？Obiwan怎么会有喜欢的人？

他不自觉的把那个巧克力捏的更碎了，这是不可能的，Obiwan根本就不会有喜欢的Alpha，Anakin咬着牙愤恨的想，不然他怎么会忽略掉如此优秀的我。

Obiwan轻轻的咳嗽了一下，他以为Anakin准备嘲笑自己的老教授这种少女一样幼稚的行为，“这是送给Qui-Gon教授的，你知道，明天就是圣诞节了。”

——如果是送给自己老师的，也许看上去就不会那么糟。

Qui-Gon！上帝啊！他怎么没有想到！这两个人一开始就看上去不正常！不然Qui-Gon怎么会千里迢迢从欧洲赶回来参加明天的圣诞节Party，他早就已经不在学校任教了。

Anakin带着怒气把已经碎掉的巧克力扔在后座上，“无聊！”

——果然，他还是觉得我无聊。Obiwan有些失落的别过头假装看后车镜。

Palpatine把脑袋缩了回去，满意的在温暖的帽子里打呼噜。

愚蠢的人类，我的奴隶已经开始讨厌你了。

十几个学生和教授来来回回的搬运着实验室的仪器和材料。

Padme拿着拖把和水桶站在实验室门口，她刚刚指挥完一场混乱的战斗，美丽的眼睛里充满了懊恼。

“好在仪器都没什么事情。”Windu拍拍她的肩膀“多亏你发现的及时。”

“可是我们装饰好的大厅已经毁了，”Padme说道“学院要封闭整个大楼做安全检查，我们的圣诞Party要取消了。”

Ahsoka从实验室走出来，她和Ventress安放好最后一个仪器，把卷起的袖子放下来。

“也许我们可以借隔壁院系的屋子。或者干脆去体育馆。”

Padme摇头，“没有房间会在圣诞节是空的，每个院系和团体都早早预定好了。”

“Dooku教授的仓库是空的。”Ventress说道“如果大家不介意没有暖气的话。”

“那个老家伙不会同意我们弄脏他的地方的。”Ahsoka表示反对。

“那就剩下游泳馆了，”Plo教授摘下口罩“让我们祈祷不要掉进去就好。”

Yoda教授从办公室走了出来，“Obiwan住在附近，我记得。Qui-Gon的老房子。”

Windu说道“是的，那是学院的旧公寓。”

“嗯，”Yoda点头“一个复式公寓。”

“Yoda教授，您是说。”Padme转过头，“这样可以吗？”

站在一边整理材料的Obiwan显然听见了这句话，他表示无所谓的耸耸肩“毕竟是学院的资产，只要你们愿意早点来收拾。”

话音刚落，Anakin从门口走了出来，他高大的身子突然一歪扑倒在Padme身上，Omega香甜轻盈的味道让他吓了一跳。

“哦”Ahsoka和Ventress阴阳怪气的叫起来“看来有些人等不到圣诞节了。这里可没有挂着檞寄生哦。”其他的学生和教授也都跟着笑起来，连带Windu也觉得节日里这点小小的玩笑没有什么不妥当。

显然所有人都认为这对应该公开他们的关系了，年轻的Omega和Alpha会得到所有人的祝福。

Yoda笑起来，他伸手摸了摸肩膀上突然出现的黑色毛绒脑袋，“很好，这样。”

Padme无奈摇头，把Anakin从身上推开，“你应该小心一点。”她对着Obiwan的方向使了个眼色。

“是Palpatine绊倒了我”Anakin懊恼的小声说道，脸颊变的滚烫，哪里还敢去看Obiwan的表情。

“他们真是对可爱的孩子。”Plo对着Obiwan说道，他显然没有感受到身边人的内心有多么的苦涩与难过。

Palpatine满意的在Yoda肩膀咕噜咕噜哼声，得意的扬起下巴寻求抚摸。

死心吧，我的奴隶是不会喜欢你的。

这是Anakin第一次来到Obiwan的公寓里，他幻想过很多次，但从来没有想到，自己会是抱着一大纸箱圣诞铃铛，跟在一群叽叽喳喳的学生后面走进来——显得他那么的无关紧要。

Palpatine满意的趴在铃铛上面，他很喜欢那个红色球装饰的绿色圣诞花环，更喜欢的是走在前面的Padme。Padme可从来没有让Anakin把它送走，她每次来都会记得给自己带好吃的罐头——这才是另一个完美的奴隶人选，她比那个老头更适合我的奴隶。

我要把他们凑成一对才行。

Obiwan帮着Ahsoka将彩灯挂在窗帘上，Anakin带着白色的花边围裙站在吸尘器旁边生闷气，他抱着胳膊嘴撅的老高。空气中都是Obiwan的味道，到处都是，但他还是不停的散发那种香甜的气息。

都是他的错，他诱惑了我，还要诱惑其他人。

Padme在身后拍了一下他的肩膀，“Anakin过来帮我个忙。”她推着一个巨大的陶瓷花瓶，想要把它移动到角落里。

两人合力将花瓶放到了楼梯的储藏室门口，“你应该问他的。”Padme一把将他拉进了储藏室，终于找到了躲开那些八卦耳朵的机会，她说，“这是个好机会，Obiwan的味道在变化，他就快进入发情期了。现在表白的话，他会比其他时间更容易接受。”

Anakin的耳朵完全红了，他低着头摆弄着围裙的花边，一句话都说不出口。

“Ani，你知道有很多人都想追求Obiwan，他可是整个学院最炙手可热的Omega，我真是不知道你还想等到什么时候？”

Palpatine跳到储藏室门口的花架上，他拔弄着一个蓝色的药瓶将它推掉到花瓶里，灵活的耳朵摆来摆去，听了个断断续续。

Padme的发情期，很好，我的机会来了。

他轻松的挑起来搬动门上的钥匙，将储藏室门反锁上。

把这种发情期的Omega跟Anakin关在一起，很快就会有两个奴隶任我支配了。

“他一定会拒绝我的。”Anakin的眼睛看着斜下方，“他根本对我不感兴趣，我对他来说只是一个普通的学生。”

Padme简直想把他不开窍的脑袋撬开，“Ani，你是他最喜欢的学生，我从没有见过Obiwan会去别人家里帮他们修改文章。”

“那是因为学院想推选我参评优秀毕业生。”他整个人都散发着丧气“Obiwan对我总是那么冷冰冰的，他永远也不会喜欢我。”

“你总是要故意顶撞他，”Padme摊手道“Anakin你已经二十几岁了，能不能不要总用那么幼稚的方法吸引Omega，我像你保证没有Omega会觉得那是示好。”

“不”Anakin已经快哭了，“我刚刚看到他给Qui-Gon买的巧克力，我就知道，他一定是喜欢那个老头。Padme，我一点机会都没有了。”

Padme柔声道“Qui-Gon是他的老师，我不认为圣诞节送他巧克力有什么特殊的。”

可是那是心形的巧克力，Anakin在心里哭诉，他从来没有送过我任何东西。

“不要担忧Ani，这都是你的猜想。”Padme看道储藏室的花环，想到一个办法，“你可以试探着亲吻他，如果Obiwan也喜欢你的话，他一定不会拒绝这个吻。如果不喜欢的话，”她拍拍Anakin的肩膀“那我就出面说服他，这只是个节日玩笑。”

她拿起檞寄生的枝条，笑道“我可怜的Ani，我会把这个屋子挂满檞寄生的。”

“谢谢你Padme。”Anakin笑着在她的脸颊上亲吻了一下，“我——”

门打开了，Obiwan站在那里看着两个人，他的脸上写满了惊讶和莫名的恐惧。

“抱歉，我只是想找一下——”他其实只是想知道Anakin去了哪里，并没有想到这对情侣躲在储藏室里接吻。

这样的画面，让他一时间喉咙酸的堵塞，尴尬的站在那里不知道该说什么。

Palpatine挤进来边喵喵叫边蹭Anakin的靴子，

——可恶的老头，你打扰了我的计划，他们还没有交配呢。

不过你已经出局了。

识相一点，离开我的奴隶吧。

————————————TBC————————————


	2. Chapter 2

有情人终成眷属，

感谢圣诞节的奇迹～

——————————————————————

Palpatine对自己的成功非常得意。

伟大的喵喵获得了胜利，他的奴隶昨晚甚至一句话都没有对那个老家伙说就冲出了门。

很好，Palpatine想，我今天仁慈一点，也许不会再把你的饼干打翻了。

难得睡到中午起床的Anakin是黑着眼圈爬起来的，不单单是因为他才想起来还要准备晚上Party的点心，更严重的是昨天储藏室的那一幕，慌乱中他非常没有风度的扔下Padme独自逃走了。

Obiwan究竟会怎么想？他的眼神为什么那么慌张？他会不会其实是有一点点喜欢我，所以才会那么惊讶。

Anakin摘下厚厚的隔热手套，拿着手机反复查看着自己的信息和电话，除了几个问候圣诞节快乐的消息，什么都没有收到。

如果Obiwan真的喜欢我，为什么他都不问我呢？

Anakin琢磨着，在对话框里来回的删除修改。

——抱歉，

——昨天我…..

——我跟Padme不是情侣

——我们在储藏室其实……

——我没有跟任何人交往

Anakin深吸口气，他咬着牙把那些字全部删掉。

——Obiwan，我喜欢你。

指尖在手机壳上来回的摸索，他小心翼翼地抚摸着Obiwan的名字，迟迟不敢去碰那个绿色的按键。突然，厨房传来了大理石地面的碰撞声，

“嘿，Palpatine——”

“喵”黑色的小猫乖巧的坐在自己的成果碎渣旁边，虽然我只是个小猫，但黑暗的力量让我打翻了一个那么大的盘子哟。

Anakin无奈的把它抱起来，拍拍它身上的饼干碎屑，“我已经很烦了Palpatine，不要再搞乱了小家伙。”

Palpatine被放在了桌子上，它转了几个圈找了个舒适的地方坐下，看着自己忠诚的奴隶默不作声的打扫一团糟的厨房。

看，你还不是要乖乖清理我的烂摊子，Palpatine喵喵叫了几声，认命吧，到死你都是我的奴隶。

Anakin跪在地上捡着破碎的饼干，英俊的面孔扭成一团，为什么我这么倒霉？但他不想指责一个小猫，毕竟Palpatine也只是个什么都不懂的小猫。

抬头看着它圆溜溜的金色瞳孔，Anakin叹了口气，“我要是猫就好了。”

你想的美——Palpatine叫了一声。

“我的手机在哪里？”终于清理完地面，Anakin起身环视了一圈，黑色的Iphone在Palpatine身下漏出了一点边缘，“有时候我怀疑你是故意的。”把猫抱起来，Anakin单手打开了锁屏，那条信息显然已经不可避免的发了出去——来不及撤回了。

“你干了什么？”他的声音瞬间拔高，把Palpatine吓了一跳，感觉到奴隶生气的小猫立刻摆出了可怜兮兮的神情，无辜的大眼睛怯生生的盯着他。

“我的天呢，”他紧张的快要窒息了，“不，我不是喜欢他。我跟其他人不一样的，没有人会比我更爱他了。”Anakin才发现自己在对一只猫说话，显然Palpatine不耐烦的在他怀里扭动。

来不及再烤一箱饼干了，他心想，我让Padme来的时候去商店里买一点好了。

把Palpatine塞到航空包里，Anakin迫不及待的冲出了屋子。

他无法忍受在这里等待命运的判决，这是不公平的，他要亲口告诉Obiwan才对。

——Obiwan，我并不仅仅是喜欢你。

——我想跟你以结婚为目的的交往。

他的奴隶竟然爱那个家伙，不可原谅，Palpatine在包里被颠簸的头晕眼花，Anakin这个叛徒。

我不会让他得逞的，没有人可以逃脱我的魔爪，Palpatine举起了自己短胖的黑爪子。

Obiwan见到Anakin的时候吓了一跳，这个高个子的男孩气喘吁吁的爬在走廊的栏杆上，他的脸泛着运动后的红晕，棕色的卷发被风吹的乱七八糟，更不用说剧烈的荷尔蒙味道，这个Alpha的肾上腺素似乎飙到了很高。

他有些为难的屏着气后退了一步，“Anakin，你怎么来的这么早？其他人都还没到。”

Anakin有些疑惑的看着他，Obiwan看上去毫无反应，那样温柔沉稳的站在黄色的暖光灯下，穿着简单的米黄色粗线高领的毛衣和毛绒拖鞋，如果这一切都属于我该多好。

“你没有收到我的信息？”

“我一直在厨房切三明治。”Obiwan举起手上一袋打开的芝士，他问道“发生了什么事？”

Anakin不知道是开心还是失落，他本来准备了一路天花乱坠的说辞，在这个紧要关头却全部憋在了嗓子里面，“没什么，Padme让我提前来帮你准备。”

——果然又是Padme。Obiwan在心里叹了口气，还以为Anakin是来向他解释昨天的事情。他自嘲的笑了一下，一定是快到的发情期才让他充满了不切实际的幻想。

两人各怀失望的侧着头不去看对方，明明空气里都弥漫着暧昧纠缠的味道，拉着他们彼此靠近，却偏偏要佯装无事发生。

Palpatine从包里挣扎了出来，它要赶在Obiwan看到消息之前，把他的手机解决掉。

年老昏庸Omega永远不会有机会发现他们彼此相爱这件事。

Palpatine一边在屋子里乱跑一边喵喵大叫——只有我才这么机智。

“它看上去很开心。”

Obiwan看着Palpatine在屋子里跳来跳去，打翻了Ahsoka布置的圣诞糖果树，他有些懂得为什么Anakin那么喜欢它了，年轻人还是喜欢充满活力的伴侣，不像他，只会觉得宠物掉毛难以打扫。

“可能因为Palpatine很喜欢你，”Anakin拿起盘子把切好的三明治摆好，“它平日里不这样，只有每次见到你它才会这么激动。”就像我，每次见到你都会觉得浑身充满了莫名的不自在，因为我喜欢你，每个举动都想引起你的注意。

“谢谢你让我把它带来，我知道你不太喜欢它。”

Obiwan笑了，那种温柔而善解的样子，他的眼角微微的出现了一些圆滑的细纹“Anakin，你总是误会我。我只是担心它会让你从学业中分心，我并不讨厌猫咪。”

——那你也不讨厌我吗？Anakin低头看着他，他闻到了空气变化的一丝异样，可能是由于过于靠近，那种浓郁的味道爆炸一般的席卷了鼻腔。

在反应过来的一瞬间，Obiwan下意识的扶住了Anakin的胳膊，令人尴尬的液体带着温热顺着大腿内侧流了下来，在膝盖处才逐渐变的冰冷。

“抱歉，”Obiwan的脸色绯红，突如其来的发情期让他难以控制自己散发出那种甜腻的味道，这不是什么光彩的事情，两人暧昧搀扶的姿势让他看上去像是在挑逗自己的学生，一定是昨天忘记吃药的缘故。

“教授。”听见学生的声音低沉沙哑，他的心慌乱到狂跳，一种说不出是羞愧还是恼火的情绪在脑海里乱转，他做了什么？一个不正经的，下流的老师正在依靠自己发情期的信息素勾引自己年轻的学生。

“抱歉，Anakin，我可能需要去拿点药。”跌跌撞撞的走出厨房，Obiwan记得昨天把准备好的抑制剂放在楼梯下的花架上。

一无所获，身下的液体还在不断的流淌，几乎要打透他的居家长裤。

——我需要给Ahsoka打电话让她送抑制剂过来，obiwan咬牙克制着自己的呻吟，腿软道几乎无法站立。

可是该死的手机也在跟他作对，明明今早起来就放在床头的书桌上。

Obiwan捂着脸趴在挂着檞寄生花环的床边上，颤抖的抑制着内心的慌乱和发情期难耐的燥热，可能今天，就是我跟他最后的告别了。

他在恐惧，恐惧自己无法克制的求欢，也在恐惧Anakin的态度，一个可悲的中年Omega不顾廉耻的求爱，要是让他知道自己竟然对学生有这种幻想，一定会让Anakin恶心到逃离。

“你还好吗教授？”Anakin的声音响起来，他看到了无处不在的檞寄生花环。

我可以在这里亲吻他吗？

“Anakin你看到我的手机了吗？”Obiwan小声的呢喃道，他抬起头，颤抖的粉色嘴唇是那样的动人。

Anakin的心在叫喊，这是神的旨意，我不能拒绝。

你当然不会再见到你的手机了。

Palpatine得意的把Obiwan的手机踢下楼梯。

屋子里这些无处不在的绿色花环让他稍微受到了一些障碍，不过当然，没有什么能阻挡他的伟大计划，Palpatine想，我的奴隶只会是卑微的Anakin和按时上贡的Padme，Obiwan你想都不要想。

黑色的小脑袋灵巧的钻过楼梯上的花环，凌空一跃想要以一个完美的姿势降落。

很不巧，小猫高估了自己的力量，他并没有如愿以偿的弹跳起来，花环阻碍了他的行动，难以抑制的在半空中跌落。

Palpatine掉在了Padme和Anakin摆放在楼梯下的大花瓶里，和昨天被自己推下来的抑制剂药瓶共处一室。

喵——喵——它绝望的叫着，细小的爪子在光滑的瓶壁上乱抓，救我，该死的奴隶，Anakin！！！

屋子里的空气安静到可以听见时间的流淌，Anakin睁开眼睛就能看到床头上的檞寄生。

现在就是任凭最迟钝的beta也可以闻得出空气中性爱的味道。

原来床单是灰色的亚麻，Anakin将头靠在obiwan的后背上。

“嗨”他抱着怀里的人，温柔的在刚刚标记过的腺体上亲吻。

Obiwan的脸整个埋在枕头里，清醒过来以后的羞耻和那种异样的欣喜让他不知如何是好。

“还是很疼吗？”Anakin努力掩饰自己得意的口吻，他的嘴角抑制不住的高高翘起，没有想到Obiwan竟然是第一次跟Alpha结合。

“我很抱歉，Anakin”Obiwan小声说道，他的情绪终于平静了一点。

“你不需要为了喜欢我而感到抱歉，”Anakin的声音带着狡猾而炫耀的语调，他将手指伸入Obiwan的指缝，将他的手完全的包裹在自己的手掌中，“其实昨天我跟Padme躲在储藏室里商量的是如何跟你告白。”感觉到怀中人的僵硬，让他的心不自觉的温暖起来。

“她说在檞寄生下，我可以亲吻你。”

Obiwan回头，觉得这种好运来的如此难以置信，有什么比你爱的人也深爱你，这种事情更加让人欣喜。

Anakin轻轻的在他的嘴唇上亲吻了一下，微笑带着一贯的狡猾和俏皮，“这一定是圣诞节的奇迹，Obiwan，我做梦也没有想到你喜欢的人是我。”

他低声笑起来，刚刚美好愉快的性爱中，Obiwan竟然情不自禁的呼唤他的名字。

“所以你昨天在嫉妒Padme。”Anakin挑起眉问道，他就是故意要叫这个保守古板的男人露出难堪慌张的表情。出乎他意料，Obiwan看着他略有些聊侃的说道“你也扔了我给Qui-Gon的巧克力。”

“那不一样，我从没有因为爱你而感到丢脸。”Anakin坐起来，半裸的上身显示出年轻健硕的生命力。“现在想想，原来是因为你觉得爱上自己的学生很丢人。”他的语气越发的得意欠揍了。

“哦，Anakin，”Obiwan有些费力的坐起来，寻找自己的外衣套上“这就是为什么我不想告诉你。”

“现在已经晚了，”Anakin把他拽回怀抱里，在教授光滑温软的肩膀上亲吻了一下，“你已经是我的Omega了。”

“好了，Anakin，快收拾一下，大家快到了。”Obiwan努力从尴尬中转移话题，他其实是非常满足与开心的，只是Anakin的得意让他总觉得有种心虚。

我到底是他的老师，至少在他毕业前，我们不能公开关系。

“Anakin，我想——”Obiwan还没有说完，卧室的门就被打开了。

“你们在这里做什么？！！！Palpatine掉到花瓶里了都没有发现！”

Ahsoka抱着Palpatine义愤填膺的站在门口，她身后跟着抱着胳膊的Ventress。

四个人大眼瞪小眼的寂静中，Anakin轻咳了一下。

“这都是只是因为在檞寄生下的一个吻而已。”

檞寄生下的亲吻，圣诞节的奇迹。

两年后，

圣诞节，

到处都是彩色的气球和红绿相间的条带，音响里放着快乐响亮的童声合唱。

Anakin在厨房里准备晚上的饭餐，锅盘碰撞发出清脆的叮铛响，他已经留校做了新任副教授，棕色的卷发也长到可以在脑后扎起一个短小的马尾。

Padme和Yoda大师坐在沙发上聊天，Plo教授和Qui-gon举着酒杯站在一旁，他们正在跟新来的学生说起两年前尴尬的圣诞节，引得大家哈哈大笑。

Palpatine已经不再是一只小猫了，不加节制的饮食习惯将他变的臃肿肥胖，他也不再喜欢在屋子里乱跑。现在，他更享受缩成一个巨大的黑色毛球，撅着胡子趴在沙发上晒太阳。

不过他还是越来越讨厌Obiwan，这个老家伙不但拐走了自己心爱的奴隶，还在它的生活里常驻下来，未来看上去也不会离开。

他正在圣诞树下挂着圣诞节彩灯和五角星，长高了一些的Ahsoka正在帮他的忙，

其实忍受那个老男人拿着滚轮在自己身上来回的粘毛也并不十分痛苦，Palpatine心想，因为有让他更受不了的人。

黑色大脑袋上略显短小的耳朵灵活的抖动了一下，那张胖脸上闭着的眼睛微微眯起一条缝。

Luke和Leia着对双胞胎正张牙舞爪的向着他扑过来，

大恶魔生的小恶魔，Palpatine面无表情的趴在地毯上，他讨厌圣诞节，

那些不长眼睛不长头发的教授总是会不小心踩到他，而叽喳不停总也洗不干净手的学生们则爱在他干净整洁的毛发上乱摸，最讨厌的是圣诞节里无人看管的双胞胎总是喜欢找它的麻烦。

要知道，它变胖之后，把自己舔干净这项运动已经越来越费劲了。

Luke这个小恶魔跑过来骑在它身上，而他的有着胖乎乎手指的妹妹则揪着胡子强迫自己喵喵叫，

还有比这个更讨厌的吗？

Palpatine很生气，

他已经完全丧失了主人的身份，

现在他是双胞胎的奴隶了。

肥胖懒惰的Palpatine发出了绝望的挣扎和怒吼，

喵——

——————————END——————————


End file.
